Repercussions
by Unpredictably Reckless
Summary: After the Lucifractor went off, the gang find themselves in more trouble than they could have ever imagined, especially when Ethan finds himself stuck in some sort of limbo and Stern still out there with stronger power than before. (Set after the season two finale.) Please Read and Review.)


**Title: **Repercussions

**Summary: **After the Lucifractor went off, the gang find themselves in more trouble than they could have ever imagined, especially when Ethan finds himself stuck in some sort of limbo and Stern still out there with stronger power than before. (Set after the season two finale.) Please Read and Review.)

**Authors Note: **Yes, I have another MBAV story up. This show is just so easy and fun to write for. But here's my version of what happens after the season two cliffhanger because I'm annoyed that we're not getting a season three and I just wanted to write my own version of what could have possibly happened. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"What is this?" Stern asked, looking around the room before his eyes landed on Ethan's once more.

"I'm in your mind." Ethan replied, silently congratulating himself that he was able to control his power.

"You're stronger than I thought. You're still not as strong as I am."

Ethan shook his head. "You're not strong. The Lucifractor is. You're afraid of losing it, just like you tried to make me afraid. I can feel it."

There was an expression on Stern's face and Ethan realised that he had foiled his plan.

"I'm not afraid of anything. For two centuries no one's had enough power to do what I'm about to do." Stern told him.

"You're not doing anything. The power is in that." Ethan motioned to the Lucifractor. "You're nothing."

"STOP IT ENOUGH." Stern yelled interrupting Ethan. He broke contact with Ethan and all three fell to the floor.

Stern walked over to the Lucifractor and started to draw power from it. "I can feel the power, the deepest the darkest. You're such a fool, you'll never stop me now."

Ethan got up and ran over to a weakened Jesse and Sarah and helped them up.

"What did I miss?" Benny asked as he caught up with them.

"The end if we don't we leave now." Ethan replied, emphasizing on the word NOW.

Himself, Jesse and Sarah turned to run but Benny stood frozen to his spot staring at the Lucifractor almost as if he was drawn to it. Ethan turned around and realised that Benny wasn't moving.

"BENNY COME ON NOW." Ethan yelled dragging his friend, snapping him out of his daze. Benny realized what had happened and began to run for it.

Stern lifted the Lucifractor and began to chant and Ethan knew this was it, this was the end for him and his friends. Ever since his life had become drawn into the supernatural world he definitely didn't think that this would be how he died.

Ethan had a hold on Benny as they ran, afraid that he would run back and go to the Lucifractor again, while Jesse and Sarah were ahead almost on their way out. But somehow Ethan had managed to bang into Benny, causing the two of them to fall down.

"You guys can't do anything right can you?" Jesse's called to them, irritation in his voice. Ethan rolled his eyes, annoyed that Jesse could still pick on them at a time like this.

"Ethan come on." Benny called to him desperately. Ethan looked up and saw that Benny had his hand held out for him.

Ethan took it quickly. "Benny, think you could do a protection spell or something for us? Before Stern's spell reaches us?"

Benny looked uncertain. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. "I only know little ones I don't think my magic is strong enough to hold off this sort of thing."

Ethan grabbed his friends by the shoulders. "Benny, I believe in you. You can do this." And Ethan meant it. Benny bit his lip and thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Alright I can do this."

Ethan smiled. "If you don't mind doing it now? We're kind of on the brink of Stern destroying the whole town." He said sheepishly.

"Right." Benny said sternly before he started chanting. A bright light had appeared in the room and Ethan saw that it was the magic from the Lucifractor.

"Guys come on." Sarah urged frantically from the door.

Ethan and Benny started to run, with Benny still chanting. The room began to shake and the two boys grabbed a hold of each other. As the light came closer, Ethan shielded his eyes. Within seconds, he could his grip on Benny loosen, there was a loud flash and a bang and then darkness.

* * *

Benny groaned as he came to. He saw up, grabbing a hold of his head and took a look around the room. His eyes widened when he remembered where he was. He stood up quickly ignoring the dizzy spelt that he got when did and began calling for his friend.

"Ethan." Benny yelled. He looked around the room, but there was no sign of the seer.

"Benny." A voice called back which got his hopes up. He turned around and saw Sarah rushing towards him, with Jesse walking slowly behind. He frowned.

"You're alive, thank god." Sarah breathed happily, but then saw the look on her friend's face. "Well don't look too surprised to see me." She joked.

"Sorry." He said, attempting to grin but he couldn't put the effort into it. "Have you seen Ethan?"

The moment he asked that question, Sarah's expression changed. "He's not here?" Worry was etched in her voice when she asked him. "But I thought he was with you."

"He was." Benny replied, confused. "But I don't –" He trailed off looking around the room. "It doesn't make sense. He was right here beside me. He had asked me to do a protection spell and then when the power Lucifractor hit us…." Benny shook his head, he could feel a headache coming along.

"It doesn't make sense." He repeated. "Ethan." Benny yelled again and looked around the room once more. There was still no sign of the seer.

"Benny." Sarah said calmly, grabbing onto his arm softly. "I don't think Ethan's here."

Benny looked at her confusion written on his pale face. "What do you mean he's not here?"

Sarah bit her lip, afraid to say it. "I mean, I can't smell him." She told him.

Benny stared at her, before shaking his head. "No that can't be true, Ethan's not d-." He broke off with a bit of a choke unable to say it.

"It's true." Jesse said, earning a glare from Sarah. "I meant, that I can't smell him either." He told them. "Or Stern for that matter."

"So they just both disappeared?" Sarah asked, looking at Jesse, who shrugged.

"It's hard to say. All I know is that the Lucifractor wasn't meant to hurt humans."

"So that means Ethan's still alive?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"Again, it's hard to say." Jesse said.

Sarah frowned. "We need to look for him." She told everyone firmly.

"Are you crazy?" Jesse asked her incredulously and Sarah hissed her fangs at him. "We need to get out of here before anything else happens."

"No, we need to find Ethan." She repeated. "Right Benny?" She turned to look at the spell caster and frowned when she realised that he wasn't paying attention. "Benny?"

"Huh?" Benny looked up from his spot on the floor and realised that the two vampires were looking at him. Sarah with a worried look and Jesse with an annoyed look, Benny was beginning to think if that look was permanently stuck on his face.

"We need to find Ethan right?"

Benny paused before replying. "Uh yeah sure." He said, nodding.

Sarah couldn't help but noticed that he just wasn't with it. "Benny are you feeling okay?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm mm, I'm fine." He said, but the moment he said that his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the floor.

"Benny." She called out. Sarah caught him quickly before he made contact.

"Great, another casualty." Jesse muttered and Sarah glared at him again.

"I better get him back to his Grandma's. He doesn't look so good." She said, lifting her friend up carefully.

Jesse looked at her. "What am I going to do? It's not like I'm wanted in his house or anything."

"You're going to stay here and look for Ethan." She told him, before he could reply she continued on. "And you're going to bring him back to us." She paused before adding "Alive."

"What? It's not like I'm going to harm him or anything." Sarah gave him a warning look.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Alright fine, I won't harm your precious little seer." He paused. "Again." He added with a smirk.

Sarah hissed at him once more before flying off carefully with an unconscious Benny.

Jesse shook his head. "The things I do for these people." He said to himself but still went off to find Ethan, wishing a little that Sarah's and Benny's worst fears weren't coming to life.

**Authors Note: **Well there's chapter one. I've been wanting to write a 'what happened afterwards' season three storyline because I'm annoyed (and sad) that we're not getting a season three, especially since it ended in a cliffhanger. I'm seriously hoping for a second movie because they really can't leave it like that. But anyway, that's my version I don't know if it's been done before – it probably has but that's my version. Well most of it anyway the first kind of half a page is the dialogue from the episode, to which I do not own. But if you liked it please review.

-**UnpredictablyReckless**


End file.
